


Alpha (Part Three)

by ivars_heathen



Series: Alpha [3]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Action Scene, F/M, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Modern AU, Strong Language, ivar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 20:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivars_heathen/pseuds/ivars_heathen
Summary: Modern biker AU. A/B/O. A mysterious newcomer isn’t so friendly, after quite the scare Ivar is compelled to let Reader know just how he feels about their relationship. NSFW





	Alpha (Part Three)

The sweet thrum of matematemate abruptly stirred the wolf, making me shift and roll on to my back. The enticing smell of Ivar filled the room like a vapor, hanging around my skin. It shouldn’t still be there. Our heated mating had ended hours ago which made me groan and reach around for him in the dark. A recoil of his name fell out of my mouth when I stopped his jerking hand with my own.

“Shit,” Ivar hummed, going ridged as he panted. “Sorry babe, I didn’t mean to wake you up. I just-”

He sounded fucking desperate, he reeked of it when I clumsily held his wrist and started to move it once again, rolling onto my side. “Need some help?”

Ivar gave a breathless sigh, letting me grip his hand. “Ah, yes Omega. If you’re not too tired.”

“Is that it? Is this what my Alpha wants?” I smiled in the dark when he groaned, my helping hand relieving my wound up mate. “Gods, you feel so thick in my hand.”

His cock twitched under our fingers, throbbing with the need for yet another release. “Fuck yes, Y/N. Keep going-fuck!”

He seemed to enjoy the feel of my other hand stroking back his hair, the freshly buzzed sides tickling my enticed palm. “You were so good to me earlier,” I half-whispered in his ear as he bucked his cock even more into my hand, “Making me cum like that on your fingers. You’re so good to me Alpha,” I licked the shell of his ear when he whined in response, “Let me make you feel good.”

“Y-you already do,” his breath hitched into silence when I thumbed over his weeping slit with a low hum of my own. “I just can’t g-get enough of you. Dammit that’s good.”

“Like that?”

“Just like that.” He panted in between each word which only made me swat his hand away finally, grasping his warm girth in my hand, pumping him lazily. He jerked again, wanting me to go faster which I denied.

“Ah ah, my love. Can’t have you coming just yet,” I bit down on his tensing shoulder, tonguing over my claim, “Unless that’s what you want. What you need from your mate.”

“Yes! Gods yes I need that.” He purred when I pulled on his hair, arching up even more into my hand, “Please give it to me.

"Well since you asked so nicely.” I took extra time and pleasure in feeling him come undone, his hips couldn’t control themselves, his feet digging into the sheets with importance. He rasped out my name over and and over, clawing at my leg that pinned his down to the bed. “Oh Alpha, my mate. You’re so close aren’t you? Cum for me,” I bit down once more, “I know you want to. You always want to please me, so cum for me. Coat my fingers, Ivar. Go on. Do it do it.”

Ivar let out a whine, latching both of his hands on my jerking wrist with a fervor and final wail. He came hard in my hand, his dripping seed tasted so sweet when I cleaned my hand before snuggling down into his side.

“T-thank you, forever mate.”

….

The shop was in its usual dead state from the get go on a late Friday night. The usual suspects of the Mass revving in and out, changing out custom bought pieces here and there to their respected chagrin.

Lefty 2.0 lit up like a god damn Christmas Tree when his special exhaust he’d been bitching about for weeks now finally arrived, bolting to the garage without hesitation.

“You’re gonna be there tonight, right? Ain’t a Club Meet without you.” Lefty joked, grabbing another wrench from his neatly piled stack, holding it up to the awful florescent light then to his half installed pipe.

“Duh,” I answered, shoving his shoulder from my backwards position on his beast, keeping his shiny new exhaust in place with the other, “Of course. Ivars one of the Bosses, stupid.”

2.0 shot me an annoyed glare, wreching the thing on carefully. “Shut up.”

The annual meet up had come around again, reaching all clubs in the Kattegat metro by association or word of mouth. All groups meeting for one special night of discussion of future plans, comings and goings and so on in the industrial district.

A ping in my chest made me realize the last time this had happened I was an unmated Omega, pushing off a very stressful heat cycle for the sake of the meet itself. Halfdan had a special elixir for those like myself in the gang, said it could mask the scent of it. As of now I couldn’t imagine my life without my mate, without Ivar.

I stuck my tongue at him as he tightened the bolts to the end of the bike, patting it once it was secure. “You know what I-can we help you?”

I turned my head in the direction he was now speaking. A slender, dark haired woman stood in the doorway of the garage, a thick minila envelope in her hands. She looked absolutely out of place in that powder blue sundress and fancy heels.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt,” the woman glanced behind her swiftly before taking the tiny steps down into the room. Nervous radiated off her pale skin the closer she got. “I was hoping you could help me. My husband had mentioned an old friend was familiar with this particular shop,” the woman’s bright eyes flashed as she eyed my patches on my vest. “I’m sorry, your leather has two emblems. I have never seen that before.”

“And you probably never will again,” 2.0 chuckled, wiping the grease off his wrench, setting it down in the stack, shoving the rag back into his back pocket. “Y/N is here is the only person to be a member of two clubs.”

I beamed with pride, straightening it out over my worn in t-shirt.

“That is a great feat,” the woman smiled, her scent turning from nervous to curious instantly, “I’m from the north where only one club rules there, The Bearers, under my husbands command. Oh right! My husband gave me this,” she handed the envelope over to Lefty 2.0 who looked over the neatly printed Ragnarsson on the package. “Said this is where this man conducted some business. Will you see that he gets this?”

“What is it?” Now I was curious when 2.0 gave it to me, it was light and felt like nothing.

“I don’t know,” the woman shrugged, tugging on her dress, fidgeting with her long hair brushed beautifully over one side. “All I know is this is the location. My husband is a very busy man you see, what I don’t need to know is best.”

“Sure thing,” Lefty assured the smiling woman, “We’ll make sure he gets it.”

“Oh thank you! Thank you so much,” she spun on her heel and climbed out of the garage, “Have a good day.”

….

I set the envelope on the kitchen counter once I made it home, leaving it to hop in the shower to get off some of the shop grime. I’d just jumped into my leather pants that were pretty much a second skin and a fresh shirt when I heard Ivars bike calling from down the block and cut out quick.

“Omega! I’m home.” Ivars voice echoed as I came out into the living room. “There you are. New pants?” Ivar grinned, giving me a hug along with his claiming scent.

“You like them?” I did a little spin, loving the way he grunted when I wiggled.

“I like everything you wear,” Ivar grabbed me up in his arms, holding my face with one gloved hand and kissed me hard and fast, “Especially when you wear nothing.”

“Alpha don’t start,” I chuckled when he nuzzled his face into the side of my neck, knowing he’d rile me up even if we had a prior arrangement. “You have to get ready.”

“Yeah yeah,” Ivar couldn’t control himself, mouthing over my skin as he needed what skin he could, “We can be a little late, right baby? They can start without us.”

“They can but-Ivar!” That sneaky Alpha wiggled his fingers between us, digging them into the back of my pants.

“Say my name again Omega,” Ivar growled, he was certainly in one of his moods, not that I minded. He’d told me plenty of times how he was never satisfied, he craved me constantly, telling me how much he wanted to start our own pack. To breed with me, have me carry his pups. “You know what you do to me.”

“Ivar…”

“What’s that?” I finally opened my eyes, stumbling in his hold as he let me go softly, going into the kitchen to the mystery envelope. “Where did you get this?”

I willed myself to catch my breath and balance before answering. “I don’t know. Some woman left it at the Black Mass shop.”

“What woman?” Ivar touched his surname before opening it with a click of his blade from his back pocket.

“I don’t know,” I flanked his side as he fumbled with it, “I’ve never seen her before, said she was from up north. Oh, she said her husband is an old friend or something.”

“Friend huh? What friend leaves an envelope at a different shop and in a different district?” Ivar grumbled and took a peek inside the envelope. I hadn’t thought of that…

Ivar suddenly dropped the package to the floor with a clatter.

“What is it?”

“Shit!” Ivar wiped his hands on his jeans, wincing and sending out bolts of anxiety. “What did this woman look like, Y/N? This is serious now, tell me.”

My mind reeled, piecing her together in my head. “Uh, she was a small Omega. Fertile, pale eyes, dark hair-”

“Was it off to one side?”

“Actually yes. Why? Do you know her? Who is she?” An old flame maybe? That made my stomach clench.

“Fuck!” Ivar pinched the bridge of his nose, pacing around the kitchen. “Fuck.”

I picked up the minila, looking inside curiously at its contents. Inside was a half wrapped and bloodied dagger along with a crumbled scrap of paper. I shook it out onto the counter, moving the strip of paper with my pointer finger.

Remember me? was scrawled in the same script. I furrowed my brows at it and then up to my fidgeting mate who’d lit up a cigarette at some point, ashing anxiously on the tile.

“What is this?”

“Before I met you, my brothers and I sought vengeance on our fathers death. We went to a dark place and an even darker time,” Ivar blew a plume of smoke out through his nose like a dragon, stopping to rest against the doors of the fridge, “We got the men responsible, did what we had to.”

The memory of waiting for him and his crew that night so long ago in that parking garage made its presence known. How scared I was to meet the man who had skinned King Aelle, flayed open his back and hoisted him up in the darkness above his warehouse. We all feared him, feared what he would do if we didn’t agree to that meet up.

“Well he wasn’t the only one,” Ivar stabbed out his cigarette in the sink then, giving me a concerned look as I nodded along, willing him to tell me more. “There was another man. The motherfucker that sold Father out in the first place,” he shook his head and ground his jaw, “We found him cowering in his home with that,” he pointed to the stained dagger on the island, “Slashing at us in a drunken stupor. He knew we’d come for him, word had gotten out fast after what we did to Aelle.”

“What happened?” I dared to ask.

Ivar sighed heavily, crossing his arms over his chest. “We beat the shit out of him. He begged us to hurry up and just kill him. After what he did that wouldn’t suffice so we gave him that blade there and watched him slit his wrists in his pool out back. Coward. Now his heir wants the same thing we did.”

This was bad. And it got much worse when I noticed something written on the back of the piece paper, I turned it over and covered my gasping mouth.

“What? What is it?”

On it was the address of the club meet.

….

I barely had time to snag my vest off the back of the couch before hopping on the back of Ivars bike, making sure Chivalry was secured on his side saddle. I monkeyed onto him as he turned over the engine, roaring it to life hastily as we sped off.

The sun was just starting to set as we swerved off the highway, ignoring the honking cars and passerby’s as we made it. On the outskirts of Kattegat we pulled up next to a plethora of other Harley’s and Indians among a few matte SUV’s.

With my lucky bat in hand we ran through the sizable building, keeping our eyes out for anything out of the norm. Though the note was cryptic, we hadn’t come across anything suspicious and nothing smelt off just yet.

Was it just a warning?

Music and laughter erupted as we found the other gangs already drinking and discussing matters at hand. I looked up at the exposed rafters, hoping and praying nothing was out of place.

“Ah! My nephew,” Rollo slung his arm around Ivars shoulders, boisterous as ever and laughing when Ivar struggled away from him. “Just in time. Come have a drink with your uncle, son.”

“Not now Rollo,” Ivar huffed, righting his lopsided vest. “We have a serious problem.”

“Other than the fact that you and your little Omega are late?” Rollo snorted and gulped down his beer. “What sort of problem? We’re not out of Rum yet are we?”

“Uncle I’m serious!”

“So am I!”

“Someone knows were all here,” I finally cut in, tightening my hold on Chivalry so hard it creaked a little under my gloves. “It’s a trap.”

“A trap?“ Rollo scoffed, finishing his liquid courage with a loud belch and chuck of it into a trash can. "And who has foiled us then, little Omega? This meet was set up long ago and by a key player. Yours truly.”

“Y/N means this has turned into a trap. All of us in one place, under one roof to snuff us all out!” Ivars tone was dripping with annoyance that his uncle couldn’t be bothered to figure that tip out on his own. Though I couldn’t blame Rollo, my mate and I had just found out this information not even an hour ago.

The smell of trouble hit my nose a little too late and a little too hard. The double doors we’d just come through suddenly banged open, startling the room of people.

Shit.

A rugged looking man in a blood red suit stood in the doorway, surrounded by others similarly dressed as they sauntered in. They were all pure bred Alphas, their kind were always putting on airs, going the extra mile to act better than us low lifers.

“Well look at this,” Floki announced out of nowhere, striding up to the uptight group of men. He eyed them cautiously, touching one of the Alpha’s lapels only to have his hand slapped away like a pest. “Easy tiger, just lookin’.”

“Don’t touch me, heathen.” The younger man growled, puffing out his chest.

“Calm down, Althelred,” the bearded man snapped, elbowing him back much to the young mans clear smell of embarrassment and disappointment. “That is no way to treat our friends.”

“Friends?” Floki feigned ignorance, tapping his chin with his skinny finger, “You mean like how your bastard of a father was friends with my dear friend Ragnar?”

Ivar snapped his teeth at the mention of his late fathers name. He gripped my wrist, pulling me along with him to greet this man. Whispers from the gathering crowd spurred my curiosity of this unknown man.

“Ragnar knew his fate was fixed and you know it.” The man retorted, unbuttoning his suit jacket in such a calculated manner that you almost, almost couldn’t take your eyes off him. He had a commanding Alpha presence, one that made heads turn and mouths shut. “He betrayed my fathers trust, used it against him in a time of weakness. It’s not like I need to tell you that, hell you were right there with him. Right hand man, am I correct? You’re lucky I am not here for you, architect.”

“And who are you here for then, oh holy one?” Floki mocked the man openly, giggling when the trespasser scowled.

“Watch it bone man,” he pointed sternly, eyeing the crowd, locking eyes with me for a second as we approached. “I’m here for the Ragnarsson’s and you if you keep badgering me old man.”

“Old?!” Floki scoffed, pretending to clutch his pearls. “I’m young in my heart, that counts for something. By the looks of it, you are the withered one, Athelwulf.”

“I mean it-”

“I knew you’d come.” Where the fuck did Bjorn come from? He was bubbling with pride and strong as he stood next to me then, all tall and serious. “How did you know where to find us? Send out some scouts did you?”

“Aha, the great and infamous Bjorn Ironside,” the newly named man clapped his hands loudly, “As a matter of fact I did. Getting my fathers matters and business under control took longer than expected but that clearly has not stopped me. I wouldn’t miss this for the fucking world. You and your fucking brothers…what you did to my father-”

“Us?!” Bjorn stood tall in the other Alpha’s face, boring his eyes into him boldly in dominance. “Your father was the one who betrayed ours. Gave him false hope and ideas, how fucking dare you show your face here in our territory.”

“How dare-how dare you kill him!”

“We didn’t,” Hvitserk piped up behind Ivar, fitting between us all, Ubbe was at Bjorn’s side in an instant along with Sigurd. “Technically he killed himself.”

Fucking Hvitserk and his smart mouth set the whole ploy off. Athelwulf brandished his 9MM lightning quick, stunning us all as we weaponed up. In the melee I got separated from Ivar, knocking one of Athelwulf’s men in the leg, making him fall to his knees before kicking his lights out.

Every shot that rang out in the building jilted my heart. Not my Alpha, not my Ivar, not my ma-

“Hello Y/N.”

The woman from the shop, now donning all black attire like a poor burglar in a cheap film, grabbed my shoulder spinning me around.

“Remember me?” She sneered, popping open a switchblade.

“You’re the-”

POP!

“Judith,” she said plainly, trying to corner me against the brick wall. “Not only did your husband and his disgusting brothers kill my husbands father like a dog in the street, but he was also my master, I his faithful mistress.” She lunged at me, slicing at my chest that Chivalry blocked beautifully. “Do you know what this has done to me?! It’s been fucking agony. The one man who I knew loved me for me!” Judith charged me again, this time I swung my bat just in time to knock the blade out of her hands. I could smell her fear and sadness instantly as she stared me down. “The only man I could truly count on, expelled from this earth! What am I supposed to do now?”

“I didn’t do this Judith!”

“But you’re his killers mate! You’re just as guilty!” She full on jumped at me, clawing her dagger like nails into my arms. I recoiled with a scream, knocking her back with my bat. She fought me for it like a wildcat, screaming and crying at once, she reeked of hurt until that’s all that filled my senses.

It was so heady it knocked me back into the wall to her advantage. Judith whined as I stomped on her foot, but her hands found their small place on Chivalry, yanking it so hard and fast out of my hands I could only grab at the air. She wailed again, launching herself at me with her hands going around my throat.

She may have been petite but damn was she tough, her adrenaline pumped into her veins as she choked me. The blood in my ears pounded loud as I fought her, covering her hands to fend the now noticeably one eared woman off.

A clack clack of a louder gun echoed through the warehouse, making us both jump and giving me the momentum I needed to turn the tables on Judith, spinning her around and knocking her back hard against the brick until she let go. She cried out as I punched the side of her head enough timed to make her stop.

“Not fair.” She panted and slumped to the ground, her hands cupping her head.

A loud, unfamiliar voice called out for a retreat. A stampede of feet hurried out of the building. Her husband yelled for her as I caught my breath and her repeating herself through shaky tears as she hobbled out view.

“Y/N! Where are you? Y/N! Halfdan! Have you seen-”

“I lost her, man!”

“Y/N! Slugger…”

Their voices faded in and out, my vision clouded with adrenaline. I felt so many things at once I had to lean against the wall and laugh. I snatched up Chivalry, giving the wood a customary kiss before setting it over my shoulder. I hadn’t realized how far away I had gotten during the fire fight.

“Y/N! Omega mate!” I could instantly pick up Ivars matehurtmatescared before I even came around the corner.

“She’s here! Holy shit, Slugger!” Halfdan bum rushed me, bleeding and sweating all over my shoulder in a limp embrace. “Sorry. You ok, kid?”

“Better than you.” My laugh ended up being a gasp as Ivar ran to me and grabbing at my face, his blue eyes brighter than ever in the awful overheard lights. He had been punched at some point, his cheek blooming with redness and his lip was split.

“Omega, come here,” he snatched up again, this time lifting my boots off the ground, shaking me back and forth. “I was so worried when I couldn’t find you,” he set me down, looking me over, “Are you hurt? Let me see.”

“Nothing I can’t handle.”

….

I could handle his hand patting my thigh as we fled the scene. I could handle him giving it a firm squeeze when we got closer to home. I could even handle the way he pounced on me once we made it home, pulling me into his chest before attacking my mouth with his tongue. He pawed at my clothes, fighting with my vest.

But the cracking in his voice was something I could not handle, mewling as he groped me over my clothes.

“I thought I lost you,” Ivar panted over my face, drawing me closer. “I don’t know what I would do if something-”

“Nothing happened, I’m fine,” I kissed him back, smiling against his torn lip when he hissed and I started tearing at the fly of his jeans, “I’m here. I’m safe, Alpha.”

With a groan of my name, Ivar helped me out of my shirt, tossing it behind him before stripping off his own. He couldn’t keep his kneading hands off my skin, making little noises as he mouthed over my shoulder as he shed us both bare. He snarled fighting with my tight pants, kicking them angrily to the side.

The living room rug scratched deliciously against my back as Ivar fingered me slow, working me up right there on the floor. Calling me beautiful names, the smell of him driving me wild. He didn’t actually need to stretch me out first, my arousal had already made my legs sticky before he even plunged his cock inside my slick.

The adrenaline from the night coursed through our veins when I gripped his hips and rolled us over, I could feel his heart pounding just as hard as my own. I smiled down at him, arching at the way his hands slipped over my back and up into my hair.

“So fucking beautiful, Y/N. Had me worried tonight,” Ivar sloppily licked and kissed my throat as I rocked my hips down just in time with his latest thrust. “I can’t lose you. I can’t-”

“Hey,” my walls clenched around him when I slowed down, grabbing his hand on the back of my thigh, “I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere, Alpha.”

“Promise me.” Ivar almost smelled like worry.

“I promise.”

Ivar pulled me down for a hard and passionate kiss, lapping his way into my mouth. He purred in his throat, rolling us back over. I could already feel the tiny patches of raw skin on my back breaking even more as Ivar grabbed my hips, hoisting them up at a better angle with my shoulders barely touching the rug as he fucked me deep.

“Fuck you’re always so good to me.” Ivar pulled me even further into his lap, keeping my legs around his pistoning hips. I could feel his cock swell, his knot growing and moving to latch inside my pussy like he hadn’t fucked me useless a few nights ago. “Can you feel that, my mate? I’m going to fucking knot you,” he hung his head, his hair unruly hair falling over his face. “I’m not stopping until your full with me, Y/N. You hear me, hmmm? I’m going to fill your wet Omega pussy with my pups, I fucking swear it.”

I cried out when his thumb circled around my clit, rubbing it faster and faster the more I begged. “Please Ivar, mate me. Fill-oh fuck!” I couldn’t hold back any longer, digging my nails into his arms under my hips as I came.

Ivar grunted and fucked me even harder once his knot slipped inside me with ease, catching on my walls as he dragged me back and forth. Ivar’s legs gave out soon after, falling on top of me with a moan, sticking our chests together.

I laughed languidly, brushing back his hair so I could see his blown out expression, his lips shiny with spit. He smiled sheepishly, pushing himself up onto his elbows as we matched each thrust. Ivar tugged my hair, jerking my head up against the carpet as he sucked a claim bite to the skin he found.

“Shit Y/N, I can’t fucking…can you-shit, cum for me again. Cum with me, baby. Oh please fucking cum on me when I-” Ivar’s sentence turned into a low growl when I leaned up and kissed him hard, knocking my teeth into his with a fervor.

I moaned his name repeatedly, nipping his busted lip again, making him swear as he came inside me. I could feel every rope of his seed as he continued to thrust in and out of me tiredly, making sure none of it leaked out.

“Look what you do to me, Omega.” Ivar chuckled, his voice low and gravely as he held me close, his cock still locked inside me. “Made me say some soft shit,” his drowsy smile made my heart ache in the best way possible, I had to pepper his grinning face with lazy kisses. “I do have a reputation to keep, you know?”

“Don’t worry Alpha. I won’t expose that you actually have a heart.”

Ivar let out a real laugh then, burying his face in my neck. “I’m so glad you’re safe, my love. I don’t even want to think about what-”

“Don’t. Nothing happened to me or you,” I pointed, stroking his hair back to calming his frantic senses. “Athelwulf was embarrassed today, I’m sure he’ll try to hit us again but we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.” I smiled and lifted his chin, “You protected your pack, Alpha.”

“Our pack,” Ivar nodded, placing his hand across my stomach. “Wouldn’t that be something?”

Yes it would Alpha, yes it would.


End file.
